masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:71.10.108.120
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Krogan page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 01:49, February 10, 2010 Asari Appearance - Mammary Glands You are speculating by adding information on "mammary glands" to the asari appearance section. You are inferring specifics of biology where we have no actual information, based entirely on aesthetic form. I left "navels" as the human specifically points them out in the "bachelor party" conversation. You have added this text to the article multiple times and had it removed multiple times already. As it is pure speculation, please stop adding it. [[User:Fodigg|''—fodigg]] [[User_talk:fodigg|(''talk)]] | 22:05, February 12, 2010 (UTC) *Just making a note of your profanity-filled vandalism of the Asari article here. [[User:Fodigg|''—fodigg]] [[User_talk:fodigg|(''talk)]] | 15:45, February 15, 2010 (UTC) *Struck the above, as I was confusing this IP with the following IP: User talk:71.50.193.83. Apologies to this IP. [[User:Fodigg|''—fodigg]] [[User_talk:fodigg|(''talk)]] | 20:54, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Grunt vs Kahless So, you keep adding to the Grunt page that Grunt may be a tribute to Kahless from Star Trek (btw, you meant Kahless, not Kahless the Unforgettable. Kahless the Unforgettable was the original, not the clone) , based on the "fact" that both of them are clones meant to unite their people. I, in turn, removed the trivia as unsupported, and pointed out my reasoning quite clearly in an edit summary. Kahless was a direct genetic clone of one individual Klingon, and was cloned by a group of religious zealots looking to return the Empire to it's glory days of yore, and who went on to serve as the Empire's "moral figurehead". Grunt, on the other hand, is not a clone at all. He is a genetically engineered krogan based off the genes of several prominent historical krogan, and he was created by a rogue scientist to perfect (genetically speaking) the species, the rest of the krogan people be damned. So, there really isn't a parallel at all, is there? A clone of a legendary figure created to lead his people to a new age of glory, versus a genetically engineered soldier created for personal reasons, with no greater purpose to benefit his people. Kind of a big difference, isn't it? SpartHawg948 14:07, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Vague and open-ended speculation Please avoid making extremely vague and open-ended "trivia" comparisons such as (paraphrasing here) 'the asari may be an homage to the Vulcans from Star Trek due to their longevity, mind melding abilities and mental prowess.' and 'the krogan may be a reference to the Klingons from Star Trek due to their war like fevor, clan based society and their redundant organ systems.' These are cultural and physical characteristics that are extremely common in pretty much all sci-fi, not just Mass Effect and Star Trek. And some of these analogies aren't even that great. The Klingon 'warlike fervor (not fevor)' is not a cultural value that dates back to antiquity, as it is with the krogan. As was clearly established, most prominently in the Enterprise episode "Judgment", the war-like Klingon society is a relatively recent occurrence, not something that was a cultural norm. Basically, if we allow vague comparisons to Star Trek races, where does it end? Are vague references to Star Wars races allowed? What about B5? Farscape? Doctor Who? Battlestar Galactica? If there were some more solid connections between asari and Vulcans, and krogan and Klingons than just physical and cultural characteristics that are extremely commonplace in sci-fi, it'd be ok. But there isn't. SpartHawg948 06:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC)